Minajesty
Minajesty is the name of Nicki Minaj's second standard release fragrance and third scent overall. It was released on Macy's website for exclusive purchase on August 31, 2013. It will be released in stores on September 15, 2013. Like her debut perfume Pink Friday, she was involved with every aspect of the process including product development, packaging, and advertising. The fragrance contains Peach, Red currant, Lemon, Magnolia, Pink frangipani, Tiger orchid, Musk, Tonka bean, and Vanilla. Background On March 18, 2013, Nicki confirmed that she will put out a second fragrance along with a limited edition fragrance of Pink Friday. She confirmed that the fragrance will have a different name and bottle design than her first fragrance. She implied that it smelt like "pure lust". On July 29, Minaj revealed the name and the design of the fragrance, commenting that "smells like a passionate love affair. Mysterious and sexy. An unforgettable and hypnotizing scent." On September 10, Nicki announced on Twitter that Minajesty was a unisex fragrance. She said that the first time she heard of "Minajesty" was when Perez Hilton called her that. Her fragrance team as well as herself said they loved the idea of the name. Bottle and packaging Like her previous fragrances, the bottle for Minajesty is in the shape of a bust with a gold head. The outfit is based of off Minaj's attire during her performance at the Super Bowl XLVI Halftime Show. The outfit varies slightly between the large and small sizes as well. The lips on the 100ml and 50ml bottle are pink, while they are left gold on the 30ml and 15ml bottle. The box is pink, bordered by black with silver embossing around the edges. The back of the box features a photo of Minaj. Release and promotion The fragrance was available for purchase exclusively on Macy's website on August 31, 2013. It was released in stores September 15, 2013 along with other products. It is available at Macy's, Nordstrom, Dillards, Lord and Taylor, Belk, Stage, Bonton, and Boscov's. It was launched in Canada in the last week of September 2013. It was launched in New Zealand during the last week of October 2013 at department store Farmers and all Life pharmacy stores. It was launched in Australia on November 10, 2013 at department store Myer. It was launched in South Africa on November 16, 2013. It was released in the UK on February 10 at The Perfume Shop and nationwide March 14, 2014. It is available in many other countries like Finland and Norway. As part of promotion of her fragrance, Minaj opened a website exclusively for her fragrance called "http://www.nickiminajminajesty.com/", on September 19. The website included information about the fragrance, the campaign, sign up options, and links for buying the fragrance. During the initial release in the US, Nicki held a fragrance press day where she was interviewed by dozens of reporters. She has done many television appearances to promote it including Ellen and Good Morning America. Commercials Nicki Minaj Official Minajesty Commercial - Macy's Nicki Minaj Minajesty Official Commercial - Extended Version Advertisements The official Minajesty promotional poster was shot by David LaChapelle. minajesty ad.jpg Minajesty shoot.png Collection On August 3, the prices of numerous products was revealed on MyPinkFriday. *Eau de Parfum Spray, 3.4 fl. oz / 100ml ($59.50) *Eau de Parfum Spray, 1.7 fl. oz / 50ml ($49.50) *Eau de Parfum Spray, 1.0 fl. oz / 30ml ($39.50) *Eau de Parfum Spray, 0.5 fl. oz / 15ml *Eau de Parfum Rollerball, 0.34 fl. oz / 10 ml ($20.00) *Shimmer Powder Brush, .28 fl. oz ($28.00) *Body Lotion, 6.8 fl. oz. / 200ml ($25.00) *Shower Gel, 3.4 fl. oz. / 100ml (Available in Gift Set) *Hair Mist, 5.0 fl. oz. / 150 ml ($22.00) *Fragrance (Body) Mist, 8 fl. oz. / 235ml ($20.00) Gifts include a hand bag, mini purse, air freshener, Minajesty throne, and a clear gift bag. Minajesty.png Minajesty 30ml.jpeg|1.0 fl. oz. / 30ml Eau de Parfum Minajesty 15ml.jpeg|0.5 fl. oz. / 15ml Eau de Parfum Minajesty 50ml.jpg|1.7 fl. oz. / 50ml Eau de Parfum Minajesty rollerball.jpg|0.34 fl. oz. / 10ml Rollerball Minajesty 200ml Body Lotion.jpg|8.6 fl. oz. / 200ml Body Lotion Minajesty body mist.jpeg|8 fl. oz. / 235ml Body Mist Minajesty Hair Mist.jpg|Hair Mist Minajesty Scented Shimmer Powder Brush.jpg|Scented Shimmer Powder Brush Minajesty Hand bag.jpg|Hand bag Minajesty purse 2.jpg|Purse minajesty air freshener.jpg|Air freshener throne.png|Minajesty Throne Minajesty Gift Set 100ml, Shower Gel, Body Lotion.jpg|100ml EDP, Shower Gel, Body Lotion Minajesty Gift Bag.jpg|Gift Bag Minajesty Tester.jpg|Store tester display Category:Fragrance Category:Products Category:Projects Category:2013